Estranho Começo
by Tamy Black
Summary: As coisas às vezes podem começar de forma estranha, mas nunca se sabe o que esperar no próximo corredor. Pergunte a Lily e James que você vai entender. [JL OneShot]


'Estranho Começo' me deu um certo trabalho pra escrever mas eu tava tão decidida que por fim saiu. De início, era para um desafio T/L do fórum 3v só que um tempo depois qual eu voltei no tópico já tinham novas exigências. Então, ficou simplesmente como uma short meio estranha...

Apesar disso, eu gostei de escrever porque foi realmente um desafio escrever uma T/L (escrever a segunda agora realmente pro desafio tá sendo um pouco pior) e eu gostei do resultado final. Tem o tempo todo os dois falando, dois pontos de vista... Talvez tenha até confundido um pouco mas deixa quieto... XD

A fic não tá betada por ninguém ainda porque eu não agüentei não postar... XD Se puder, quando a Beta mandar a fic eu posto betada rs

E também tenho que agradecer a SilvDiggory, a Tchu (Fe) e a minha mamy, Hope Black, porque elas foram as primeiras a ler e dar apoio no quesito "Posta sim!" rsss o/

Espero que não esteja tão ruim e que alguém goste...

Bjinhos,

Tamy Black.

* * *

Sabe, tem horas que é estranho ser eu mesmo, estranho eu ser assim tão orgulhoso, estranho eu gostar _dela_, estranho eu, pela primeira vez em sete anos não ser correspondido ou ao menos não significar nada pra uma garota, é estranho, mas é normal ao mesmo tempo... Afinal, eu num sou perfeito, mas sou quase.... XD  
Eu só não entendo porque a Lily não me aceita. O que eu tenho de errado? Ela simplesmente diz que me odeia e nem sequer me ouve quando eu tento me aproximar dela. Ela tem um tipo de repulsa por mim. Ou amor. Ou ódio. Ou os dois. Ela é complexa demais pra mim, tem horas que eu penso em chutar o caldeirão e admitir que ela vai além da minha capacidade intelectual de entender as mulheres. Mas nessas horas eu para e penso: ela pode fazer um charminho (aliás, charminho não,charmão) pra ver se eu num desisto dela de vez e então, eu sigo em frente nessa minha missão impossível de amar Lily Evans.  
Só que, como eu havia previsto, um dia aquela redoma de vidro na qual Lily tava enclausurada se quebrou... ela não admitiu que não é ódio o que sente por mim, mas parou de afirmar que era. Isso foi um começo, e que começo! 

Eu tenho que conseguir entender a mim mesma pra que depois eu possa entender a _ele_. Mas-no-entando-todavia-porém-contudo-entretanto, se eu não entendo a mim mesma, o que seria uma grande proeza, como eu vou entendê-lo? Eu tenho que admitir, ele vai além dos limites de inteligência da minha pobre mente perturbada. Aliás, perturbar é o que ele sabe fazer melhor... Ele sabe o poder que tem de me deixar irritada, sabe como eu **odeio** a forma como ele sempre fica com aquela **_maldita mão no cabelo_** enquanto dá uma olhada pra trás e sorri, só sorri sabe, aquele meio sorriso daquele jeitinho perturbador que tanto me afeta... eu realmente desisto de entender porque ele tem que ser assim!!  
Deve ser algum tipo de obsessão, abismo suicida ou sabe-se lá o que ele sente por mim, mas é incrível, inexplicável como ele não cansa! É, algumas vezes eu até achei que ele fosse desistir, que fosse levantar a bandeira branca e dizer que eu havia vencido o duelo, mas não, ele não desiste...Talvez tenha sido por isso, que _naquele_ dia ele ela tenha me vencido. pelo cansaço, é lógico. Mesmo com as brigas, ele conseguiu, naquele dia, me causa um certo _frisson_... Será que ele sabe o que é frisson? o.õ?

Acho que pra ela foi mas chocante do que pra mim. Na verdade deveria ter sido só pra ela, mas a seqüência briga-beijo-tapa-beijo me deixou bem chocado. Aliás, o que eu fiz também me deixou de certo, constrangido (presta atenção! Eu, James Potter constrangido!) e até surpreso comigo mesmo. Aquele foi o meu melhor ato de coragem perante a Lily, eu acho.

Eu estava andando muito calmamente por um dos corredores, quando eu tive a infelicidade de encontrar o Potter na minha frente. O meu dia já havia sido péssimo, e aquele fim de tarde não estava nada promissor. Estava eu, saindo da minha sala de monitora-chefe (eu já tinha dito que eu era monitora?)e o encontro, no mesmo corredor, vindo em minha direção. Eu devia ter feito algo de muito grave na outra encarnação! Só pode! Será que eu caçoei de Merlim quando o queimaram na fogueira? Ou será que eu sou realmente tão azarada quanto um elfo doméstico? Talvez as duas coisas. O que importa é que ele vinha, com aquele andarzinho dele, que me lembra inconfundivelmente aqueles pagodeiros trouxas, com uma mão no bolso e a outra segurando a vassoura (tão preciosa pra ele!) e estava suado e irresistível e o maldito cabelo mais desarrumado do que o de costume, vestes de quadribol... treino. ele claro, não podia deixar a oportunidade de me ver encontrar passar em branco. tinha que me azucrinar.

Ao contrário do que muitos pensam eu não azucrinava a Lily, eu só era insistente. Agora imagina se eu não fosse? O casal mais perfeito que Hogwarts já viu nunca teria dado certo. Então, como aquela era uma ótima oportunidade eu não pude deixar de falar com a Lily, e tentar, em vão, manter um diálogo civilizado com ela.

- Lily... Como é bom te ver por aqui - eu comecei  
- Pena não poder dizer o mesmo - eu tive que retrucar mal-educadamente enquanto ele (involuntariamente) passava a mão pelo cabelo pela milésima vez.  
- Que isso Lily, porque essa aspereza? Será que não podemos conversar a caminho da sala comunal como colegas de casa? um diálogo civilizado?- Civilizado com ele?! Ele tava completamente insano né!?  
- Eu acho que qualquer tentativa de diálogo com você é impossível ou não teria sucesso - foi a resposta que ela me deu um pouco mais amigável do que de costume, talvez pelo sarcasmo. Mas dá pra ver que eu tava tentando né!?  
- Ok, Lily. Me deixa pelo menos te falar uma coisa? - ele me pediu, de um jeito que eu não podia dizer não.  
- Fala Potter, você já tá tomando o meu tempo mesmo - eu sabia que ela cederia.  
O que eu tava fazendo? Onde tinha ido parar o meu pequeno cérebro naquele momento? eu tava deixando o Potter me dirigir a palavra, e ainda aceitando fazer isso? Eu só podia estar louca. Mas aceitei. Foi então que ele me venceu...

Ela não percebeu quando eu diminui a velocidade ali, no meio do corredor, mas quando ela se deu conta eu já a havia segurado pelo braço e a havia puxado para a parede.

Claro, eu fiquei surpresa e chocada com aquele ato brusco, mas consegui me controlar.

- Por que?  
- Por quê o que Potter?  
- Por quê você não me suporta? - e continuei antes que ela respondesse - Sabe Lily... Eu sei que não sou perfeito, e que você me acha arrogante, convencido e outros adjetivos mais, mas o que mais me intriga é por quê você me odeia. Ou por que finge que me odeia.  
- Eu não...  
- Eu tenho tentado Lily, eu continuo aprendendo a lidar com você, eu tô tentando mudar quem eu era por você mas parece que você só quer ver meus defeitos...  
- Olha James, ao me venha com essa OK? Você sempre se exibiu por toda a escola e agora quer tirar uma de bom menino que resolveu mudar? - eu usei o meu pior tom frio e irônico com ele - Eu não tenho tempo pra isso, pra mais uma das suas conquistas, pra mais um dos seus atos egocêntricos! EU NÃO TENHO TEMPO PRA VOCÊ!

Eu não me controlei, acho que isso até a assustou um pouco, mas foi um impulso. Eu larguei a vassoura no chão e a segurei, pelos dois pulsos contra a parede. Acho que ela nunca soube que quem mais exercia controle da situação era ela. Aqueles olhos tão verdes, e aquele sorriso, o cheiro do cabelo dela, os olhos verdes, o rosto angelical, os olhos verdes, a cor maravilhosamente brilhante do cabelo dela, tudo... Ela sempre foi perfeita. Perfeita pra mim. Eu faria tudo que ela pedisse, era só pedir com calma.

Foi naquela hora, que eu decidi ter que deixar meus hormônios de lado, pra ter o controle de uma situação que estava se tornando caótica! Ele tava ali, tão perto de mim que eu não sabia se resistiria por muito tempo... Ele era tão presunçoso e ao mesmo tempo, tinha toda razão. Eu entendi naquele momento, mesmo que na época eu não tivesse admitido pra minha mente insana, porque todas as garotas de Hogwarts eram caídas por ele. O meu frisson, estava chegando galopante...  
- É verdade Lily... Você nunca teve tempo pra mim. Talvez seja por isso que você age dessa foram comigo. Você nunca teve tempo de conhecer o verdadeiro James Potter e saber que ele não era nenhum monstro cheio de si... - naquele momento eu me senti menor que uma fada mordente. Desviei o olhar para não ter de encara-lo de uma distância tão mínima.

E continuei:  
- Você num vai falar nada Lily? Vai ficar aí, olhando pro chão ao invés de olhar nos meus olhos? Vai ser covarde monitora?  
- Eu não tenho que fazer nada Potter, você me chamou aqui e se eu soubesse que era pra mais uma de suas tentativas de me conquistar - ela falou com raiva - EU NUNCA TERIA VINDO! EU TERIA CONTINUADO O MEU CAMINHO E TERIA TE IGNORADO COMO EU FAÇO A MUITO TEMPO! MAS SABE QUAL É A MINHA RESPOSTA PARA SUA PERGUNTA DE SEMPRE? NÃO! OUTRO SONORO NÃO! E QUANTAS VEZES EU TENHO QUE REPETIR QUE É EVANS? EVANS ENTENDEU?

Silêncio. O silêncio ficou entre nós por segundos antes que fosse a vez dele de se manifestar.  
- TUDO BEM EVANS! SE É ISSO QUE VOCÊ QUER, VAI! VAI LOGO! - Ele começou com a sua contribuição para aquela gritaria - E QUER SABER? SE EU SOUBESSE QUE VOCÊ É ASSIM TÃO CABEÇA-DURA EU TENTARIA NÃO TER ME APAIXONADO POR VOCÊ! MAS SE VOCÊ NÃO SABE STA. MONITORA INSENSÍVEL, EU NÃO CONTROLO OS MEUS SENTIMENTOS! EU NÃO ESCOLHI AMAR VOCÊ OUVIU BEM? NÃO ESCOLHI... Eu não te escolhi Lily... Se eu soubesse que você me trataria assim por todo esse tempo, eu teria escolhido me apaixonar por uma dessas garotas que fariam de tudo por mim _Evans_... - Eu tive vontade de bater em mim mesma por ter agido como agi com ele. Sabe, eu nunca o tinha visto tão sério e sincero daquela forma. Novamente me senti culpada. E eu estava chocada, muito chocada com o que ele acabara de dizer. MUITO mesmo.

Ela se calou, e eu tive nova chance de admira-la. Pensei que ela iria embora depois de mais uma discussão como essa, mas não. Acho que o choque do que eu disse a fez ficar imóvel mesmo que eu não a segurasse mais. Ela ainda estava ali, imprensada na parede, como se eu a estivesse segurando. Acho que ela percebeu isso, e se desencostou. Estava prestes a sair e, talvez, todas as chances estivessem acabadas para nós. Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa. A segurei pelo braço e antes que pudesse pensar no que estava fazendo a beijei.

Sim, ele me beijou. Ele teve a ousadia de me beijar quando tínhamos acabado de discutir. Eu ainda estava em estão de choque ao quadrado pelo fato dele ter se declarado e por estar me beijando tão apaixonadamente agora, e fiquei sem reação momentaneamente. Enquanto isso, nesses segundos de paralisia de todo membro pensante do meu corpo, ele escorregou uma das mãos pelas minhas costas e me enlaçou forte pela cintura e a outra mão segurava meu cabelo e depois minha nuca. Seu toque era quente, macio e confortável. Em questão de instantes eu estava tão envolvida por aquele beijo quanto ele. E que beijo! Foi um começo e tanto.

Eu não podia acreditar que ela me correspondia. Mas era verdade. Quando o ar já não enchia nossos pulmões plenamente, nos distanciamos. Ela me largou bruscamente dando passos para trás e eu mentalmente exclamava um - Uau! - Ajeitou-se e enfurecida, veio em minha direção. Eu não entendi muito bem a reação dela até que...

Paft!

Eu dei um tapa nele. Eu tinha que fazer isso! O que ele achava que era afinal? Aliás, foi isso que perguntei.

- James Potter? Õ.o - ele respondeu cínico com **_aquele_** sorriso perturbador. Passou a mão pelos cabelos (parecia que eu já estava me acostumando pois nem bufei de raiva) e me olhou com um sorriso maroto e uma das mãos no rosto - Lily... Isso não se faz com quem se ama...  
- E quem disse que eu a-amo você?  
- Está estampado na sua cara, piscando em neon na sua testa.  
Ela estava tão linda daquela forma indignada. Me aproximei cauteloso desta vez.

- Não te entendo... Uma hora me corresponde e na outra me dá um tapa?  
- Você só merecia a segunda parte...  
- Lily...  
- Evans! Eu já disse que...não...  
- Que não?  
- Que não quero que... me.. me bei... me chame... de Lily.- Ela estava atordoada.  
- Ah não!? Então por quê está tão nervosa?! Eu não vou fazer nada que você não queira...

Ela permitiu. Permitiu que eu me aproximasse dela e não desperdicei a oportunidade.

Em pouco tempo ele estava repetindo aquele gesto. Como ele fazia isso? E nem ao menos notava que ele se aproximava tanto e de repente meus lábios estavam colados aos dele. Isso foi complexo pra mim...

"Foi complexo e bem estranho esse começo..."  
"Muito estranho..."  
"Mas ela não resistiu ao meu charme, e a toda a minha beleza..."  
"E ele não deixou de ser convencido..."  
"Ela, pouco tempo depois, aceitou sair comigo, após muita insistência minha claro. E terminamos o ano, como um casal, um casal feliz."  
"Feliz sim... mas nada pacíficos. Eu estava sempre brigando com ele e mesmo assim conseguíamos conviver em harmonia. Eu disse harmonia?!"  
"Disse Lily, você disse... E foi isso mesmo que aconteceu. Eu sabia que aquele havia sido um começo bem estranho e incomum. Briga-beijo-tapa-beijo era uma seqüência inesperada para um casal apaixonado mas no final deu certo..."  
"No final tudo dá certo..."

Mas aquele era só o começo...

... Fim ...


End file.
